


Dancing and Dozing

by TheLOAD



Series: Hunters AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan let's the lads get drunk, and the consequences are better than he would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing and Dozing

**Author's Note:**

> Probably takes place the night after Penalty. I probably should have put all three in one fic but eh, live and learn.

Ryan knew that letting Gavin and Michael get drunk could be a bad idea, since he couldn't be sure that they would be able to keep quiet about who they really were. Luckily for him, they seemed more interested in the lute player than anyone else, and had opted for dancing instead of talking. He sat off to the side, watching them with a smile on his face, as they danced together, though he wasn't entirely sure who was leading whom, and something told Ryan that they didn't know either. Ray was sitting closer to them, almost asleep by the fire, but that didn't last long. Michael saw his fellow Lad and broke free from Michael, dragging the sober Ray over to dance. Gavin looked positively crestfallen at having been replaced, and Ryan found the look absurd enough to laugh at, which only alerted Gavin to The Gent's presence. He slowly made his way over to Ryan, being about as subtle as a drunken Gavin could be, and stopped in front of Ryan, his face flushed.

"Want to dance, Rye Bread?" He asked, though his words came out more as a slurred mess of a Free accent than any actual language. Ryan looked over him for a moment before standing, towering over The Lad.

"One dance, Gav," he said, trying to sound stern despite his amusement. "Then I think we should all head to bed." Gavin nodded emphatically and dragged Ryan over to the lute player, though once it came time to actually dance Ryan found himself leading, with Gavin all but passed out against his chest. When the song ended all three Lads were asleep, Michael and Ray curled up in a heap on a couch and Gavin leaning against Ryan. Smiling down at them, he carefully gathered them up, struggling slightly under their combined weight, and brought them to their shared room, laying each of them down in their beds. He sat down on his own with a sigh, knowing fully well he wouldn't be able to sleep because of his dreams, so instead he just laid back and allowed himself to enjoy the quiet until morning.


End file.
